Is This Real?
by spaceman-earthgirl
Summary: Beckett wakes up in Castle's bed but can't remember how she got there. Set mid season 4. Eventual Caskett. Bodyswap fic.
1. Chapter 1

This was originally meant to be a one shot but will now be two or three chapters long. Set mid season 4, sometime after 4x10.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Beckett woke with a start, the last of her dream slipping away. Whatever she'd been dreaming about was strange but she couldn't quite remember it and since her alarm hadn't gone off yet, she snuggled down back under the blankets to go back to sleep. That was when she realised something was wrong. The sheets felt too soft, so did the bed, and she was sure she'd put more clothes on that what she was wearing now.

Slowly she opened her eyes, thinking that maybe she was still dreaming. She looked around the dimly lit room and was shocked when she realised where she was. What on earth was she doing in Richard Castle's bedroom? She couldn't think of any reason she'd be there because at this stage, they were just friends, even if she wanted to be more than that.

Beckett sat up, looking around and saw that she was alone, Castle nowhere in sight. She sighed with relief, maybe nothing had happened then, although she still couldn't remember how she'd gotten here. She moved her arm to pull back the covers and that was when she got a second shock, her arm was considerably different looking than it had been the night before, it looked more like…Castle's? She must be still dreaming.

It was then she started to notice other things too as her mind began to wake up properly, namely that her body no longer felt like her own. She whipped the covers off quickly then and gasped at what she saw and it definitely wasn't her body. She was greeted with the sight of male, very naked chest and pants covering the lower half of her body. But it wasn't her body, was it? She'd spent enough time looking at this body to know who it belonged to. Her hands flew to her face and again, those features did not belong to her. How could this be? She must be still dreaming, right? But no, she was fairly certain that she was awake now, and somehow in Castle's body? Beckett rushed to the bathroom then and what she saw confirmed her theory, she'd somehow switched bodies with Castle.

She grabbed his phone off the bedside table, quickly dialing her own number. The phone rang twice before a voice came through the phone, "What on earth is going on?"

XXX

Castle slowly opened his eyes as he woke up and his mind began to come back to reality. He'd been having a weird dream but the more he tried to remember it, the more the images faded from his mind. He gave up, rolling over and pulling the blankets tight around him. That's odd, he thought, the sheets felt different than usual but it wouldn't be the first time he'd woken up in someone else's bed so he didn't think much of it.

A few minutes later though, when his brain was finally starting to work, he realised that he remembered going to sleep in his own bed last night. He wouldn't have slept with some random woman anyway because he was hopelessly and stupidly in love with Kate Beckett, whether she felt the same or not. He opened his eyes to look at his surroundings, hoping they'd give him some clue as to how he'd ended up in a strange bed.

His glance around confirmed that it wasn't his bed but a thrill ran through him when he saw the photo on the bedside table, one of a younger Beckett with her parents. He was in Beckett's bed? Surely he would remember if something had happened between them, right? He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face though, even if he didn't know the circumstances of how he'd ended up here.

He sat up, calling her name as he did so but the sound that came out of his mouth was not what he was expecting. Looking down quickly, he saw something that he was not expecting as well, this certainly wasn't his body but he already knew whose it was. He must still be dreaming right? Because what other explanation could there be for the fact that he was in Beckett's body?

How he didn't notice immediately he wasn't sure, he'd blame it on lack of coffee. But now, his whole body felt different and the hair falling past his shoulders was new for him, as was the fact that he now had parts he hadn't had before.

Looking in the mirror confirmed what he'd already suspected but seeing Beckett from this angle was certainly different. It wasn't the fact that she was wearing her pajamas, shorts and a t-shirt, but the fact that he was seeing her through her eyes, literally.

Just then her phone rang and he quickly answered it, realizing that if this was happening to him, it most probably was happening to her too.

"What on earth is going on?"

XXX

Getting dressed had been an interesting experience for them both which they were never going to speak of and now Castle had just arrived at his own loft where they were going to discuss the strange predicament they were in.

"Any ideas of how this happened?" asked Beckett after she'd accepted a cup of coffee Castle had bought on the way. It was the strangest thing talking to yourself like this but both of them were trying to put that out of their minds for the moment and focus on how to solve their problem.

"It must be that woman, it has to be," replied Castle, referring to a woman from their previous case, one they'd solved yesterday actually. Her son had been murdered and she'd been at the precinct being questioned by the boys. As she'd left, she'd walked past an arguing Castle and Beckett. She'd then stopped and looked at them both before saying something about that they should try walking in each other's shoes and stop being so blind. They'd both looked embarrassed to be caught arguing but other than that, they didn't think too much about the woman had said, they'd just apologized to each other and continued on their day like normal.

"You can't be serious, how could she have possibly done this?" asked Beckett. Trust a writer to come up with a story like that, an old woman cursing them for not getting on and being blind, whatever that meant. Beckett did have a feeling she knew what the "blind" part was referring to but she was specifically trying not to think about it.

"You got any better ideas then?" asked Castle, coming up with nothing better himself.

"Well no, but I refuse to believe that that's what caused this," replied Beckett, fresh out of other ideas herself.

Before Castle could reply Beckett's phone started to ring. She reached for it before realizing that being in Castle's body meant she couldn't answer it so she let Castle answer it instead.

"Beckett," Castle said once he'd hit the answer button. Hearing Castle actually pretend to be her just made things seem even weirder than they already were.

"Alright, we'll be there soon," said Castle before he hung up. "Bad news, we've got a case."

Beckett groaned, this could not be happening. Not only was she in Castle's body, she'd now have to pretend to be him. She groaned again, head now in her hands as she realised Castle would have to pretend to be her as well. She can't see this going well at all, today was certainly going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Not too confusing I hope. What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed. One more chapter to go.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

When Castle had gotten dressed as Beckett earlier this morning, he'd chosen a pair of black pants and a police sweat shirt to wear and sneakers. This meant that they had to stop by Beckett's apartment so he could change into more work appropriate clothes. Beckett had had to change clothes too, now wearing a dark purple shirt of Castle's and dark pants. Castle didn't mind having to change his clothes, what he did mind however were the heels.

After five minutes in heels he began to wonder how on earth Beckett could wear them all day. They were uncomfortable and he kept tripping while wearing them. They did, however, have the advantage of making him taller, closer to the height he was used to.

Beckett had refused to let Castle drive to her apartment but now since they were heading to the crime scene, it would be weird if Castle, or Beckett in Castle's body, was driving her car. Beckett wasn't happy about it but Castle was glad he could finally drive for once without having to win a bet.

XXX

Beckett was so embarrassed. Castle had just tripped walking in those stupid heels again, why on earth had she made him wear them, and now he was clutching her arm. In a normal situation she'd find this hilarious. Castle not being able to walk in heels and having to grab her arm for balance but of course this wasn't a normal situation. Also, she couldn't actually think of a normal situation where Castle would be wearing heels but that was beside the point. Anyway, now to the rest of her team, it looked like she suddenly couldn't walk properly.

"Let go, Castle," Beckett hissed, quiet enough that no one else could hear.

"I can't, I'll fall," Castle whispered back.

"I don't care."

"You'd really prefer people see you falling over than you gripping my arm?" Castle asked. He'd got her there. It would also be embarrassing for her if he did fall over but he could also get hurt if he did fall so she let him continue to cling to her arm.

"Is everything okay?" asked Lanie, when Castle and Beckett arrived in front of her, with what looked like Beckett clutching Castle's arm like she was going to fall.

"It's fine," said Beckett and Lanie looked surprised that Castle had answered and in a tone that sounded more like Beckett's.

"Sorry, what have we got?" asked Beckett, trying to smile at Lanie but knowing it was nothing like Castle's normal smiles.

Lanie looked between the two of them and couldn't tell exactly what was wrong but she could tell something was up. Beckett breathed a sigh of relief when Lanie turned back to her notes and started telling them about the victim. They really had to step up their game if they were going to pull this off. Lanie already knew something was different and she'd been around them for less than five minutes.

XXX

Castle still had to hold her arm for balance when they walked so entering the precinct, they'd gotten a few strange looks.

"You ok there Beckett?" asked Ryan, noticing that she was still clutching Castle's arm like she had been at the crime scene.

"She's fine," replied Beckett, the boys looking confusedly at Castle for answering and wondering why he'd said it in such a grumpy tone.

"Don't you have work to do?" asked Castle, smiling as they scurried off to do work and enjoying the power that came with being Beckett.

Beckett shot him a look before she went to sit down at her desk.

Castle cleared his throat and Beckett looked up at him, already halfway seated in her seat.

Castle couldn't keep the laughter from his eyes as he spoke, "Isn't that my seat?"

Beckett looked like she was about to argue, anger flashing through her eyes, but she knew it was pointless, there'd be too many questions asked if Castle was seen sitting in her seat.

She grudgingly took Castle's seat where she sat for a few seconds before she burst out laughing.

"What?" Castle asked, puzzled by Beckett's sudden change in mood.

"Now I get to muck around while you do work."

XXX

The whole day had been a complete and utter disaster and Beckett just couldn't wait to go home, whether to Castle's or her place she wasn't sure though. Whenever people would talk to them, they'd get confused about who should be talking, Castle responding when he was actually being spoken to and vice versa so it looked like they were answering for each other. They just couldn't get used to it, it was too weird.

And not only that, even just moving and doing normal things they'd do every day was hard. It was entirely bizarre to suddenly be in someone else's body. You take so much for granted in your own body but even balance and movement is different in someone else's.

Beckett banged her head on a shelf when she'd ducked to avoid it but hadn't ducked enough, forgetting the little bit of extra height that Castle had over her. Castle had nearly fallen over when he'd gone to sit on a chair and overestimated the drop and nearly over balanced. By the end of the day they were starting to get used to these different bodies but that didn't mean that the people they worked with would forget how weird they'd been acting all day.

Of course, they'd also both taken advantage of the opportunity to embarrass each other. Not anything too bad but Beckett got a kick out of continuously praising herself, which to others looked like Castle was praising her. Beckett even made a comment about the shoes that Castle was wearing which was more funny due to the fact that it was Castle in her body wearing them. Castle then took that as permission to constantly make remarks about his writing, making Beckett look like an extreme fan of Castle's books.

The funny thing was that both these things were things that they already thought but didn't usually say out loud, with the exception of Castle on occasion. If only they could actually admit these things to each other as well as their deeper feelings for each other and maybe the curse could be broken.

XXX

They didn't have much time to discuss their current predicament until that evening when they were heading home, mostly because they'd spent the day teasing each other which had actually proved to be a lot of fun. Castle suggested that they both stay at his loft instead of Castle going back to her place and her to Castle's loft.

Beckett accepted because she didn't really want Castle at her apartment alone. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, because she did, she'd just prefer not to let him out of her sight while they were trying to deal with their current situation. And they were more likely to come up with a solution to their problem of they were together.

They hadn't been able to get in contact with the lady who Castle suspected was behind all of this. They'd try finding her again tomorrow, if they didn't magically switch back over night that is, which was what Beckett was hoping for.

They'd discussed more about how this could've happened, how it was even possible and Castle kept coming back to the mysterious woman who had spoken to them at the precinct.

Beckett had to admit that Castle made a valid point. Some strange woman had told them they should try walking in each other's shoes and then not long later they were in each other's bodies. Still, that didn't explain how it was even possible.

While Beckett had previously been trying to avoid what the lady had said about being "blind" she thought about it more now. About how comfortable she was being here with Castle and how it wasn't so much that she was blind but she was choosing not to see what was right in front of her. The more she thought about it, the more she realised how much she really did want to tell him how she felt and how she wasn't scared anymore. She knew that he loved her and maybe it was time for her to tell him exactly how she felt.

* * *

Again, I hope this wasn't too confusing with them being in different bodies. I tried to make it as clear as possible who was saying what.

Anyway, thanks for reading! What did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

So, I Iied, sorry. This chapter kind of got away from me so I decided to split it into two. But the next one will be the last.

Thanks to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

It was the next day and they were at the precinct, Beckett not having said anything to Castle yet, she wanted to find the right words first. While yesterday, the boys had spent most of the day out of the precinct, now they were at their desks and had started to notice how strange Castle and Beckett were acting.

There was teasing, like normal, but this was somehow different. They couldn't quite put their finger on it but something was going on between the two of them.

"What's going on with you two?" asked Esposito a few hours later, after he saw Castle sitting at Beckett's desk looking over paperwork and Beckett bringing Castle coffee, "Did you lose a bet Beckett?"

They both just starred at Esposito in shock, realizing their mistake.

"A word, Beckett," said Beckett, resisting the urge to drag Castle out of the bullpen because that would look suspicious. Castle followed Beckett to the stairwell and after checking it was empty, she began talking.

"They're going to figure out something is wrong," whispered Beckett, because while they were alone now, she didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them.

"Not if we act like there's nothing wrong," although he knew that would be difficult. But they knew each other well enough that they should be able to pretend to be each other, right?

"Look how well that's turned out so far," said Beckett, already fed up with their current situation.

"It's because we're trying to be ourselves while in each other's bodies and that's just not going to work. We have to actually try acting like each other or this is never going to work," said Castle and Beckett knew he had a point.

"So what, I'm meant to flirt with any woman I see and make inappropriate comments?" She was angry but she immediately regretted saying that after seeing the hurt in his (her) eyes.

"And I'm meant to be a workaholic then and constantly deny my attraction to you?" asked Castle, not regretting his words because she did work too much and he was worried that she'd overwork herself and run herself into the ground. And the last part he knew was true, that she at least found him good looking.

"I'm sorry Castle, I didn't mean it like that," replied Beckett, ignoring both the workaholic part and the fact that he knew that she was attracted to him, she was just trying the get rid of the look in his eyes.

"How did you mean it then?" said Castle, hurt that Beckett would still think of him like that, after everything they've been through together.

"I know you're not like that, not any more, well the flirting with women part, but, I just…can we talk about this later, once we've got this problem sorted out?" she asked, gesturing back and forth between them with her hands.

Castle looked like he was going to argue but then he gave in, "Fine, as long as we do talk about this."

"Fine, now can we get back before the boys wonder why we're taking so long," said Beckett, not really caring what the boys thought anyway but they did have to get back to work.

"Or we could stay here a bit longer and make them really wonder what we were doing here," replied Castle, wagging his eyebrows which was strange seeing it on her face like that. To make sure Beckett knew exactly what Castle was talking about, he ran his hands through his hair, well technically Beckett's, making her hair looked more ruffled than normal. He even reached over and quickly ran his hands through Beckett's (his) hair, making it stand up at funny angles.

"Get off," she said, swatting his hand away but she couldn't help but smile anyway, knowing exactly what the boys would think had happened but she found she didn't care.

"What were you guys doing back there?" asked Esposito, once they were back in the bullpen, giving them a knowing look after eyeing their ruffled hair. Maybe that's what was different between them, maybe they'd finally admitted they're perfect for each other and this was them trying to hide their relationship in public. If that was the case, then he was happy for them and when they both gave him a "get back to work" look, he did just that, not wanting to get on Beckett's bad side. If they were finally together then all that mattered was that they were happy so he left them to it, he did have work he should be doing anyway.

XXX

It had been several days and Beckett still hadn't told Castle that she was in love with him. She'd had so many opportunities but every time she tried she got scared or couldn't find the right words. So here she was, at Castle's place, where they were having dinner after they'd closed their case. It had been interesting, Castle having to take lead on a case but he unsurprisingly stepped up to the challenge and they'd solved the case.

Beckett had been staying at Castle's, since she had to, being in Castle's body and all, but Castle was staying there too, in his guest room. They'd told his family that they'd been flooding in her apartment so she'd needed somewhere to stay while that was sorted out. That at least gave them a week or two to find a way to switch back, which wasn't going well.

They'd found the lady who Castle had thought was behind it but she had been unhelpful, saying whatever problems they had, they had to figure out on their own. When Castle out right asked her about them switching bodies, she looked at them like they were crazy but Castle was still convinced it was her who had done it.

So now they were left trying to figure out how to switch back on their own. They'd searched the internet, looking for any way that would return them to normal. One theory said they had to kiss and they'd return to their bodies but as much as Castle wanted to kiss Beckett, even he could admit that it'd be weird to kiss yourself like that and they were sure that wasn't going to work anyway.

Beckett couldn't help but notice how comfortable she'd become here at his loft though. So it was a bit strange that she was sleeping in his bed without him, but even the rest of the house felt comfortable and she wasn't looking forward to leaving once things had gone back to normal. She felt like they'd become even closer, which was understandable because of their current situation but she still liked the idea anyway.

While she was enjoying being here with him and getting to know him better, one thing she was not enjoying was seeing his body like this. She couldn't look down whenever she got dressed, even if she was tempted to but it just felt strange and wrong. She did however, take great joy in picking out the clothes she'd wear each morning, especially choosing clothes that showed off his arm muscles. She had to admit it was weird checking herself out like that and she just hoped Castle hadn't noticed.

XXX

Castle was slowly going insane. He did love being able to spend all this time with Beckett, he just wished it wasn't this way. He'd wanted nothing more than to grab her and kiss her but of course now he couldn't do that, not while in her body. He loved her and wanted to be able to tell her that but not like this, he would wait until they'd found a way to get back into their own bodies.

He admittedly had checked Beckett's body while being it it but it never went further than a quick look. It felt like he'd be violating her privacy if he did anything or looked too long since while it was her body, she wasn't there to stop him from doing anything.

He loved just sitting here with her, being in her company and while he did love her body, he loved her mind as well and he still got that part of her while they were trapped like this.

After that first hiccup with the coffee and cases files with Esposito, Castle had been surprised how easily they could pretend to be each other without anyone suspecting anything. That was, until Lanie cornered him the next day at the precinct, having wanted to speak to Beckett in private, and her words are what would get them to finally admit their feelings for each other.

* * *

Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought :)


	4. Chapter 4

A big thanks to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed and sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

See the author notes at the bottom for a possible continuation of this fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or the characters.**

* * *

Lanie had been wondering what had been going on with Beckett and Castle these last few days, something was definitely up with them and she wanted to know what. She'd first noticed it at the crime scene when Beckett was gripping Castle's arm tight like she couldn't walk in her shoes. Then again when they were at the morgue, something weird was going on between them and Lanie intended to find out.

So during her lunch break, she went straight to the precinct, directly over to Beckett's desk and before anyone knew what was happening, Lanie was practically dragging Beckett away after saying, "We need to talk."

"What's going on between you and Castle?" Lanie asked, once they'd reached a deserted corridor. Castle had tried to get away, saying he was busy, but Lanie was having none of it, she obviously really wanted to talk to Beckett and Castle wasn't sure he wanted to hear whatever Lanie had to say. Ok, so maybe he did want to hear but he felt like he was invading Beckett's privacy and he didn't like that.

"What do you mean?" asked Castle, pretending not to know what Lanie was talking about, he figured it was what Beckett would do anyway.

"Don't even try that Kate, I know something is going on between the two of you and I'm not leaving until you tell me," replied Lanie, knowing Kate would try to avoid the situation but Lanie wasn't going to let that happen.

Castle just stood there, staring at Lanie, trying to come up with something to tell her that was believable.

Before Castle could come up with anything, Lanie continued, "Don't tell me you finally told him how you feel?"

"Told him how I feel?" The words were out of Castle's mouth before he could stop them.

"Don't deny it now Kate, we all know the truth." Kate really was deep in denial it seemed, everyone knew how she felt, with the exception of Castle that is.

"The truth?" Castle really needed to stop talking.

"Will you stop repeating what I'm saying and tell me what happened? Don't skip any of the juicy details either," replied Lanie, now grinning at who she thought was her best friend.

"Nothing's happened between us…" Castle was cut off when Beckett came flying around the corner of the corridor.

Beckett had been in the break room when Lanie had arrived so when she got back to her desk and Esposito had told her that Lanie had showed up, demanding to speak with her and Castle, in her body, and Lanie had left together, Beckett went into full on panic mode. Who knows what Lanie would say to Castle while thinking she was speaking to her. She had to get to Lanie in time before any of her secrets were revealed.

"Beckett, I'm glad I found you," said Beckett, slightly breathless and trying to come up with some sort of reason why Castle would need Beckett so urgently. "We got some new evidence and the boys need you," she continued, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Castle, can't I just have 5 minutes with Kate? We were having an important discussion," replied Lanie, wanting to know what was really happening between them.

"Can't you two talk about this later?" asked Beckett, getting desperate now.

"Yeah Lanie, I am rather busy," said Castle, knowing that Beckett wouldn't want him hearing whatever Lanie had to say, no matter how much he did want to hear it himself.

"No Kate, where going to talk now, and I will talk whether Castle is here or not," replied Lanie, sick of her friend denying her obvious feelings for the writer, well obvious to everybody except Castle.

"Fine, but whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Castle as well," said Castle after seeing that Lanie wasn't going to let him leave easily but also that Beckett would feel more comfortable if she was there too.

Beckett shot him a look and he realised that maybe he should've tried a bit harder to get away and back to work but he couldn't help if he wasn't just a bit curious about what Lanie had to say.

"Are you sure Beckett, because I think you know what I'm going to say?" asked Lanie, confused as to why she'd want Castle there.

And Beckett thought about just grabbing Castle and leaving, despite how her friend would react. But knowing Lanie, she'd probably just shout whatever she had to say after them as they left so that wouldn't stop Castle hearing it anyway. But maybe now was the right time to actually tell Castle how she felt, she had planned to recently anyway so why not now? And who knows, maybe this would be the thing that gets them switched back into their right bodies. She'd run out of reasons why she was hiding her feelings from Castle and maybe this was the perfect way to tell him. She'd chickened out so many times over the past few days so why not finally let him know how she really feels.

"Okay then, if you're sure?" and when Castle in Beckett's body nodded, Lanie continued, speaking directly to Beckett, "If nothing has happened between the two of you, are you ever going to tell him how you feel?"

"Lanie, do you mind giving me and Beckett a minute alone?" asked Beckett, because as much as she loves her friend, she'd rather not have this conversation in front of her. Ideally, she wanted to have this conversation in their own bodies but this would have to do.

Since Lanie had thought Castle was talking, she looked at Beckett's body to check that it was okay for her to leave and Castle nodded.

"If I leave, will you tell him?" asked Lanie, directing her question at Beckett's body so Castle nodded even though he wasn't sure if Beckett would actually say anything or brush him off like she usually did.

"Call me later," were Lanie's parting words and now Beckett and Castle were alone in the corridor.

"What was she talking about?" asked Castle, once they were alone.

"She was talking about something that I've been hiding from you but before I tell you that, there's something else you need to know about first," replied Beckett, her heart beating rapidly about what she was about to tell him.

"I heard you," she continued, when Castle had remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Heard me? Heard me when?" asked Castle, confused now about where the conversation was heading.

"That day," Beckett paused, taking a deep breath before she continued, "that day I was shot, I heard you."

"Beckett…?" said Castle, trailing off, not really knowing what to say.

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was just so scared and I didn't know if you meant it, or if you still felt the same way and I was completely terrified," she paused then, looking up to meet Castle's (her) eyes and she could see the hurt in his eyes, hurt that she was guilty of putting there, "But I heard you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"What else were you going to tell me?" asked Castle, surprising Beckett.

"I….I just told you that I lied to you and you're not even mad?" replied Beckett, wondering what it meant that he wanted to know. Did he still feel the same?

"No, I am, I just want to know what else you were going to say. Please Beckett, I need to know," replied Castle, he was hurt and yes, he was mad. but if these last few days had shown him anything, it was the fact that Beckett maybe returned his feelings.

Beckett took a deep breath, closing her eyes. This was it, she was going to tell him how she really felt, but could she do it? She opened her eyes, and seeing the look in his eyes she knew that she could.

"I love you," she whispered, now looking away, scared about how he would react.

"Look at me," Castle whispered back, and when she looked back into his (her) eyes, she saw the love shiny in them and she knew that her love was reciprocated.

"I love you too," he said, wishing more than anything that they were back in their own bodies and that he could kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed.

She so wished she could kiss him, but she couldn't, it would just be wrong. Once they were back in their own bodies however, nothing was going to stop her from doing just that.

They went back to work then, both with matching grins on their faces that they couldn't quite hide and they knew that things were going to be okay.

XXX

Beckett slowly opened her eyes and she immediately knew something was different. When she realised what it was, she sat up immediately. She was in the guest bedroom bed which could only mean one thing, she was back. Her hands flew to her face and sure enough, she felt familiar features under her hands. If she was back in her own body then Castle must be back in his. Castle! She quickly got out of bed and made her way downstairs, even if it was just to see if he was okay, she had to see him.

She stopped at the foot of the stairs when she saw the door open on the other side of the room as he stepped into the living room too. She could tell something had changed between them, especially after what had happened earlier and before her brain even registered it, her legs were moving, taking her closer to Castle. He'd stopped too, when he'd seen her, but now he made his way towards her as well.

They stopped when they were in front of each other, neither making the move to close the gap so they were touching.

"We're back," said Castle grinning, eyes roaming up and down Beckett's body.

"Yes we are," replied Beckett, grinning back at Castle as her eyes did the same.

They stood there for a minute, just taking in the sight before them, glad that they were finally in their own bodies. While it had certainly been an interesting and informative few days, there was nothing like being in your own body.

Beckett was the first one to make a move because while they both knew how the other felt, Castle wanted it to be her decision to touch him and he didn't want to rush her.

She reached up, placing her had gently on Castle's cheek.

"Beckett…" Castle trailed off, leaning into her touch, his eyes falling closed.

"Shhh…" said Beckett, reveling in the feeling of Castle's cheek beneath her hand.

Her hand moved then, to the back of his neck where she ran her fingers through the short hair there, she could definitely get used to this.

Castle moved then, hand going around her waist and he stepped forward, bringing his body flush with hers. He then leant down, resting his forehead against hers as her other hand wound around his neck.

"Kate…" he whispered before bringing his lips down on hers and he'd never felt a sensation quite like this, it was even better than their previous kiss and that was saying something.

When a moan escaped Beckett's lips, he pulled her even closer, their tongues now exploring each other's mouths. Beckett pulled away and started kissing along Castle's jaw and then continued down his neck and it was Castle's turn to moan. Her lips eventually made their way back to his lips and he kissed her like he'd never kissed anyone before. This time he wasn't sure who moaned, it could have been both of them, and Castle pulled away, resting his forehead on Beckett's once more.

"It's good to be back," said Castle, moving again to place a quick kiss on Beckett's lips before he pulled back.

"I love you," Beckett replied, almost overwhelmed with the love she could see in Castle's eyes when he looked at her.

"I love you too," replied Castle, smiling before he took her hand in his and led her back to his bedroom.

* * *

I'm a bit nervous about the end so let me know what you thought :)

Another thing, someone suggested a scene between Martha and Alexis and Beckett and Castle when they are swapped, would anyone be interested in a one shot of that? Let me know and thanks for reading :)


End file.
